Make a Wish
by Johanna-002
Summary: It's Melinda's fortieth birthday, and Fin decides to surprise her. He asks her to make a wish, and Melinda is pleasantly surprised when her wish becomes more than true. One-Shot! Please Read and Review!


**Title: Make a Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

Melinda woke up less chipper than usual. Usually she didn't mind getting up early. She had a job to do- a job she loved to do. There was something different about this particular morning though. Today was her birthday. Her fortieth birthday; she knew she was going to dread this day.

Her alarm clock began to buzz and she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. She looked over at the clock and groaned when she read 5:30a.m. She had nineteen hours and thirty minutes of receiving the constant 'Happy Birthday phone calls', 'Happy Birthday hugs and kisses', 'Happy Birthday lunches and surprise treats'. The idea of receiving all that sickened her.

She growled throwing her pillow at her nightstand. The pictures of her kids fell to the floor along with her lamp and alarm clock that was still beeping.

Melinda pulled herself out of bed and decided to take a shower. Starting a bath she checked her watch before sliding it off her wrist. She decided she would go into work around 7:45a.m. Giving her plenty of time to take a nice bath, do her hair and make up. Though she was going to dread this day, she wanted to look good doing it. There was a certain someone she hoped to see.

After her bath Melinda dressed in a green turtle neck and black dress pants. She added a black belt around her waist to make her curvy body pop. She slipped into her black high heels and then started on her hair. She ran mouse through her hair and then pinned some of it back using a clip with a white flower glued to the top of it. She then applied black eye liner and mascara, painting her eye lids in a pretty light green. She painted her luscious lips with light pink lip gloss. Melinda grabbed her black and gray coach purse and her long, black jacket. She smiled at her self. For being forty she looked pretty damn hot!

**XxX**

Just as Melinda suspected, she was greeted with gift baskets and balloons as she approached her wing of the hospital. Lucy, another M.E and Caroline her receptionist, knew how much she hated birthdays, but because they were in their late twenties they found it entertaining to piss her off.

Closing her office door and blocking her self off from all her colleagues, she finally began to relax.

The day had gone smoothly and just as she was packing up her stuff her office door opened. Melinda looked up and smiled when she saw Fin, her secret crush standing in the door way. Well he was more than just a secret crush to her, he was her secret love. She was helplessly in love with him. He was just so handsome and rugged looking.

"Well hello detective," She smiled, "What brings you here?"

Fin smiled. He softly closed her door then started towards her, one hand behind his back. "I came to see you."

Melinda smiled and blushed slightly. "Why?" She walked over to lean against the front of the desk beside him. Their legs were touching and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She wasn't going to lie. She quite enjoyed the feeling.

"Well, today's your birthday. You didn't think I wasn't going to wish you a good one, did you?"

Melinda groaned rolling her eyes. "No, not you Fin. You're supposed to be on my side and dread my birthday as well. It's a long day of reminding me I'm old."

Fin laughed, pulling his right hand from behind his back to reveal a chocolate cupcake resting in his palm, a single candle sticking out from the top. Melinda's mouth dropped slightly and a small smile played on her lips. Fin pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit the candle. "Make a wish."

"This is so sweet, Fin." She gasped. This simple cupcake was better than the cards and gift baskets. Maybe it was the fact that he had drove all the way from work to give it to her, or maybe it was the fact that she was mesmerized by his every action. What ever the case was, she loved the consideration.

"Come on, the candles gonna melt." Fin laughed. Melinda giggled and closed her eyes; she took a minute to think before blowing out the candle.

_I wish Fin thought of me in a romantic light_

Fin chuckled and pulled the candle out of the cupcake, throwing it in the trashcan next to her desk. He handed the small dessert to Melinda, who gladly accepted. Melinda pulled the wrapper of the cupcake and took a bite. "Oh my god! This is delicious, did you make this?" she asked.

Fin shook his head, laughing at her reaction. "Girl please, this is $0.97 cupcake from 7eleven" Melinda rolled her eyes, laughing. She should have known it was a last minute thing.

Fin couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body. She had the body of a goddess. "So, Melinda,"

"What?" she asked before taking another bite of the cupcake. If anyone else had been here with her she wouldn't have dared to eat more than a bite of the cupcake, but she wasn't just with anybody, she was with Fin, plus she was hungry as hell.

Fin moved a little closer to her- as if that were possible. Melinda's breath caught in her throat as she felt his warm, minty breath against her face. Her eyes closed when she felt him lean in. Slowly, he placed his lips on top of hers.

Sparks flew as their lips came into contact. It was heaven. Melinda was filled with so much happiness that she thought she might explode. Wrapping her arms around Fin's neck, she pulled him closer. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His tongue traced her upper lip, begging for access which she gladly gave. Their tongues collided, dancing together in a heated passion.

They kissed each other with a passion they had never felt before. Melinda couldn't believe that this was all happening. It all felt so surreal. She had wanted this for the longest time… and now she finally had it. She moaned into his mouth as the kiss deepened more than she could have ever hoped.

When the need for air became too great, they reluctantly broke the kiss. Fin rested his forehead against hers. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, his hand running through her brown curls. Melinda smiled up at him. He returned her smile. "I love you, Melinda."

Melinda gasped at his admission. He loved her? Her eyes widened. She definitely didn't hate her birthday now. "I love you, too, Fin." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his once more.

Fin pulled her body flush up against his, her breasts were crushed against his chest. She giggled as he started nuzzling her neck. She wished they were back at her place, in bed. Oh, how much she wanted to feel his body move with hers, to kiss and caress her bare flesh. It sent a tingle down her spine at the thought of it

Finally they pulled apart. "So," Fin asked a little breathless. "What did you wish for?"

Melinda giggled seductively, "Well, I wished for you to like me more than a friend, but since you love me… I guess I can definitely live with that."

Fin laughed softly whispering, "Happy Birthday" against her ear before pulling her into another kiss.

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Okay I know, I know. I have tons of stories I need to be updating but I can't help it! And besides would you rather me update or share another Felinda story with you?**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
